Beautiful Reason
by Just-Sky
Summary: Kebahagiaan yang datang dan pergi begitu saja dalam hidupnya membuat Seijuurou menjadi dingin seperti ini, namun semenjak kedatangan malaikat kecil itu dalam hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit ia pun mulai berubah. Tapi apa yang terjadi bila sekali lagi hidupnya berubah 180 derajat? Bisakah ia menghadapinya? Big brother!Akashi, warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Slash, AR, OOC, OC, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Family, Drama

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL REASON**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou, hidup itu adalah sebuah kesempurnaan yang tidak bisa dibeli oleh apapun, tidak bisa dibeli namun bisa dicapai oleh sesuatu yang bernama kemenangan. Sejak ia masih kecil, Seijuurou sudah mengenal apa itu yang dinamakan kesempurnaan. Hidupnya sempurna mulai dari dikelilingi kekayaan yang begitu berlimpah, otaknya yang encer, serta kemampuannya yang melebihi kemampuan anak-anak seusianya. Bagi mereka semua, Seijuurou kecil ada seorang anak yang sempurna dan orangtua manapun yang memiliki anak seperti Seijuurou kecil pasti menjadi orangtua yang paling bahagia di dunia ini, tidak terkecuali oleh kedua orangtua Seijuurou sendiri.

Mereka berdua sangat menyayangi Seijuurou kecil lebih dari apapun. Mereka menyirami dirinya dengan kasih sayang dan apapun yang diinginkan oleh Seijuurou kecil pun akan langsung dikabulkan oleh mereka berdua, selama masa kecilnya Seijuurou adalah anak yang sangat bahagia meski hal itu tidak pernah ditunjukkannya di luar rumahnya. Bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang dibesarkan dalam tata krama keluarga Akashi, menyembunyikan emosi adalah hal terpenting sebab ia tidak akan tahu kalau ada orang jahat yang nanti memanfaatkan emosinya sebagai sebuah kelemahan.

"Bagi Okaa-sama, Sei-kun adalah harta terpenting dan tidak ternilai oleh apapun. Dan bagi Otou-sama, Sei-kun adalah anak terbaik yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Kami berdua sangat mencintaimu, Sei-kun."

Kalimat penuh cinta yang ibunya katakan pada Seijuurou kecil di ulang tahunnya yang keenam adalah kado yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia merasa sebahagia ini, dan malam itu waktunya dihabiskan bersama ayah dan ibunya.

Tapi yang namanya cinta, suatu saat akan pudar juga tanpa mereka ketahui. Dan itupun juga terjadi dalam kehidupan Seijuurou kecil. Dua tahun berselang setelah ulang tahunnya yang keenam, kini pada ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan ia pun mendapatkan hadiah yang tidak terduga seperti ulang tahunnya yang keenam. Namun hal ini berbeda dari apa yang Seijuurou terima sebelumnya, bila pada ulang tahunnya yang keenam Seijuurou mendapat sebuah pernyataan yang menggembirakan maka di ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan ini ia malah mendapatkan pil pahit yang harus ia telan mentah-mentah.

"Maafkan Okaa-sama, Sei-kun, Okaa-sama tidak bisa menjaga janji kita seperti dulu. Okaa-sama harap Sei-kun mau memaafkan Okaa-sama dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Okaa-sama mau pamitan pada Sei-kun, tolong jaga Otou-sama untuk Okaa-sama."

Kalimat pilu dari sang ibu menjadi pukulan yang telak pada wajah Seijuurou di malam ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan. Sepanjang malam Seijuurou kecil menemani ibunya di rumah sakit, ia menggenggam jemari pucat milik sang ibu yang semakin melemah, dan setelah ciuman perpisahan yang ibunya berikan pada ujung bibir Seijuurou kecil, ibunya pun menghembuskan nafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya di pelukan Seijuurou kecil.

Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya adalah hadiah yang diberikan Tuhan pada Seijuurou kecil pada saat itu. Tidak sekali pun Seijuurou kecil menangis ketika sang ibu memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, bahkan ketika menemani ibunya yang tergolek tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur di rumah sakit ia pun hanya bisa memasang ekspresi tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun di dalam hati ia pun menangis. Hanya setitik air mata yang mengalir dari mata kirinya seiring dengan senyuman lembut sang ibu berikan padanya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sepertinya penderitaan Seijuurou kecil tidak berhenti sampai disini dengan kematian ibunya. Pada acara pemakaman ibunya pun sang ayah tidak datang, ia membiarkan Seijuurou kecil sendirian dan hanya ditemani oleh _butler-_nya. Hujan adalah simbol dari perpisahan mereka semua, Seijuurou masih bisa merasakan tetesan air hujan yang jatuh ke wajahnya saat ia melihat ibunya dimakamkan, dan hujan pun semakin deras membasahi dirinya seiring waktu berlalu. Air yang dingin tersebut menyeka air mata yang turun tidak terduga dari pelupuk mata Seijuurou kecil, rasanya seperti langit pun bersimpati dan mengerti akan apa yang Seijuurou kecil rasakan.

"Setidaknya langit pun lebih bersimpati padaku daripada Otou-sama." Gumam Seijuurou kecil sewaktu melihat langit yang menangis untuknya.

Hubungan Seijuurou dengan ayahnya semakin bertambah renggang seiring bertambahnya waktu. Semenjak sepeninggal ibunya, sang ayah lebih memilih untuk menjauhi Seijuurou dan menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Tidak pernah sekali pun sang ayah menanyakan bagaimana kabar putra semata wayangnya, apa yang Seijuurou lakukan di sekolah, dan apakah ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya. Satu kata pun tidak pernah sang ayah ucapkan pada Seijuurou, dan hal itu berlangsung selama dua tahun lamanya. Barulah ketika Seijuurou menginjak usia yang kesepuluh tahun, ayahnya menemuinya. Namun harapan yang Seijuurou miliki kalau sang ayah akan kembali seperti dulu rasanya pupus.

"Kau adalah seorang Akashi, Seijuurou, aku mengharapkan lebih darimu. Aku tidak ingin seorang anak yang tidak berguna, camkan itu!"

Kalimat dingin dan tidak berperasaan itu menghancurkan kebahagiaan Seijuurou kecil, dan sejak saat itu jarak yang terbentak antara anak dan ayah semakin bertambah jauh dari sebelumnya. Seijuurou menghabiskan waktunya dalam dunianya sendiri, dan begitu pula sang ayah. Bahkan ketika Seijuurou menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama dan diangkat sebagai kapten basket termuda dalam sepanjang sejarah pun sang ayah tidak menggubrisnya.

Perlahan-lahan rasa kesal yang ditumpuk oleh Seijuurou berubah menjadi rasa benci, ia menganggap ayahnya tidak ada lagi dalam hidupnya. Orang yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya saat ini tidak lebih dari seorang diktator dingin yang ingin memperalat hidup Seijuurou. Tapi kemarahan Seijuurou semakin memuncak pada awal musim dingin tepat di malam ulang tahunnya yang keempat belas.

"Namanya adalah Yukiya, dia adalah adikmu. Mulai detik ini dia akan tinggal bersamamu, Seijuurou."

Kalimat singkat dari sang ayah menjadi garam pahit yang ditaburkan pada luka hati Seijuurou yang sudah tertoreh sejak dulu. Hadiah ulang tahunnya yang seharusnya berbumbu manis kini ternoda dengan kehadiran seorang adik yang bahkan Seijuurou sendiri tidak tahu kalau ia memilikinya. Masih dalam rasa keterkejutannya itu sang ayah langsung meninggalkan Seijuurou dengan adik barunya yang tengah duduk di sofa yang ada di seberangnya tanpa ada penjelasan sedikit pun.

Dari _butler_-nya lah Seijuurou mengetahui apa yang dilakukan sang ayah semenjak ibunya tiada. Sang ayah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang model terkenal dalam hubungan rahasia, dan hubungan itu akhirnya membuahkan seorang anak. Wanita yang merupakan selingkuhan ayahnya tidak menginginkan anak itu, sehingga mau tidak mau ayah Seijuurou pun mengambil anak kecil yang bernama Yukiya dan mengadopsinya ke dalam keluarga Akashi, dan semua ini dilakukan oleh sang ayah tanpa sepengetahuan Seijuurou.

Rasanya emosi yang sedari dulu ia pendam ingin Seijuurou keluarkan dari dalam tubuhnya, mungkin dengan membuat ayahnya hancur akan membuat Seijuurou menjadi lebih baik. Kedua mata merahnya menatap ke arah anak kecil yang ditinggalkan sang ayah padanya, ingin sekali ia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada anak itu dan membuatnya tersiksa namun hati Seijuurou melunak saat ia melihat betapa lugunya tatapan Yukiya yang diberikannya pada Seijuurou.

Anak ini tidak bersalah, ia hanya dilahirkan pada saat yang salah saja dan dari dua orangtua yang tidak bertanggung jawab, tidak sepantasnya Seijuurou melampiaskan kekesalannya itu pada Yukiya. Dan apabila ada seseorang yang mungkin mengerti akan perasaannya, mungkin adik tirinya inilah yang paham. Dari apa yang _butler-_nya beritahukan pada Seijuurou, ibu dari anak ini mencoba untuk membunuhnya dan bahkan menelantarkannya sementara ayah Seijuurou hanya memberikan tatapan dingin pada Yukiya. Dalam artian singkat Yukiya sama sebatang karanya dengan Seijuurou.

Dengan langkah yang hati-hati, didekatinya anak kecil yang masih menatapnya dalam diam tersebut sebelum Seijuurou meletakkan kedua lututnya di lantai dan berjongkok di hadapan Yukiya, mengamati anak itu dengan seksama.

Akashi Yukiya adalah saudara tiri Seijuurou, ia masih berusia dua tahun dan memiliki paras yang begitu mirip dengan Seijuurou sewaktu ia masih kecil, hanya saja tulang pipi dan kedua matanya bukanlah dari keluarga Akashi. Kalau Seijuurou memiliki sepasang mata berwarna mera _ruby_, maka Yukiya adalah kebalikannya, anak itu memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna biru sapphire yang sangat indah. Mungkin hanya dua ciri itu saja yang diturunkan dari ibu Yukiya yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu pada putranya.

"Jadi namamu adalah Yukiya ya? Namaku adalah Seijuurou, dan mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal di sini bersamaku." Ujar Seijuurou dengan lembut, nada yang berbeda 180 derajat dari apa yang sering ia gunakan. "Sebagai adikku."

Kedua mata Yukiya menatap Seijuurou dengan lugunya, namun perlahan-lahan sebuah kegembiraan muncul di kedua mata yang sangat indah tersebut, dan sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah Seijuurou kira akan muncul akhirnya ditujukkan padanya.

"Sei-nii!" Ujar Yukiya dengan suara _childish-_nya, dan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya tersebut terjulur untuk menyentuh kedua pipi Seijuurou.

Hangat, itulah perasaan yang Seijuurou rasakan ketika tangan mungil Yukiya menyentuh pipinya dan suara kecil tersebut memanggil namanya. Perasaan hangat seperti ini tidak pernah lagi Seijuurou rasakan semenjak sang ibu meninggal, dan semuanya bangkit serta dapat ia ingat lagi dalam bentuk seorang Akashi Yukiya.

Tanpa sadar Seijuurou memejamkan kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan, tangan kanannya memerangkap tangan kiri Yukiya yang masih menyentuh pipinya sementara tangan yang satunya ia lingkarkan pada tubuh Yukiya dan mendekatkan tubuh kecil tersebut padanya, mendekapnya dalam satu pelukan kecil yang dulu sering ibunya berikan padanya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Seijuurou bukalah kalimat permintaan, namun sebuah perintah halus yang ia buat agar dimengerti oleh otak Yukiya.

Merasakan kehangatan pertama dari sebuah pelukan membuat Yukiya termenung untuk beberapa saat lamanya, namun ia pun tidak menolak kehadiran sang kakak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memeluk dan memperlakukan anak kecil itu seperti ini, dan Yukiya sangat menyukainya.

Kalimat berikutnya yang Seijuurou ucapkan itu tidak mampu Yukiya cerna dengan baik, pemikirannya masih anak-anak dan itu adalah hal yang wajar. Namun mendengar nada aneh dari sang kakak pun membuat Yukiya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan gerakan kecil ini mampu membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum dengan lembut untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu enam tahun terakhir ini.

Kehidupannya bersama Yukiya adalah awal dari kehidupan baru seorang Akashi Seijuurou, ia mulai bangkit dari keterpurukan dan untuk usia seorang anak yang begitu belia seperti Seijuurou ini adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa. Dalam usianya yang baru menginjak 15 tahun, Seijuurou memiliki banyak peran yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak pernah bayangkan sebelumnya, ia berperan sebagai ayah, ibu, dan kakak bagi Akashi Yukiya saat di rumah. Dan di sekolah ia adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang menjuarai turnamen Shogi tingkat nasional se-SMP di Jepang, kapten basket yang ditakuti, serta siswa teladan di Teiko. Sekali dalam hidupnya, Seijuurou memaafkan wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Yukiya dan ayahnya untuk sementara, ia melakukannya karena mereka berdua telah memberinya Yukiya dalam kehidupan Seijuurou yang kelam.

Perlahan-lahan suasana damai pun muncul di manor Akashi tempat Seijuurou tinggal, semua ini berkat dirinya dan malaikat kecil yang juga seorang adiknya. Yukiya begitu menyayangi kakaknya, ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dirinya memiliki seorang ayah dan ibu, sebab selama ini hanya Seijuurou yang berada di sampingnya. Ketika Yukiya bangun tidur, Seijuurou sudah berada di sampingnya untuk mengurus segala kegiatan paginya mulai dari membangunkannya, memandikannya, sampai menyuapinya. Ketika Yukiya sakit, Seijuurou dan beberapa pelayan-lah yang merawatnya. Bagi Yukiya kecil, kebahagiaan adalah Seijuurou.

Perasaan yang sama pun juga muncul di benak Seijuurou, Yukiya adalah dunianya. Di sekolah, Seijuurou juga semakin bangga akan anggota timnya, pasalnya mereka telah melebihi dari apa yang Seijuurou harapkan dan kejuaraan basket se-Nasional pun berhasil mereka dapatkan. Dalam artian singkat hidup Seijuurou semakin membaik, sampai pada kejadian itu… sebuah kejadian yang mengubah hidupnya.

"Ada apa dengan mata Sei-nii?" tanya Yukiya kecil ketika ia melihat mata kiri sang kakak yang diperban dengan begitu erat. Tubuh kecil anak itu berada di pangkuan Seijuurou di bangku taman belakang rumah mereka.

"Mata Sei-nii hanya sedikit sakit. Apa ini mengganggumu?"

Kepala kecil Yukiya menggeleng perlahan dan ia menerima perubahan yang terjadi dalam hidup Seijuurou dengan pasrah. Meski Seijuurou tidak berubah ketika berada di dalam rumah, tapi ketika tidak bersamanya ia seperti orang lain. Mata _emperor_-nya menyebabkan ego Seijuurou bertambah tinggi, ia semakin terobsesi dengan apa yang dinamakan kemenangan.

Kebahagiaan Seijuurou pun sedikit berubah di lingkunan sekolahnya, semuanya dimulai saat ia menerima surat pengunduran diri dari Kuroko Tetsuya di suatu hari. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko ini benar-benar tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Apa ini, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou dengan suara kalem, kedua mata heterokromnya menatap Kuroko dengan tajam.

Remaja berambut biru langit tersebut menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya di atas meja Seijuurou, ia tidak berani bertemu dengan mata heterokrom yang menusuk tersebut.

"Seperti yang Akashi-kun lihat, ini adalah surat pengunduran diriku dari klub basket." Jawab Kuroko, ia masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kalau ini adalah surat pengunduran dirimu, Tetsuya, tapi yang tidak aku mengerti adalah mengapa? Kita baru saja memenangkan _winter cup _dan beberapa bulan lagi kita sudah lulus dari tempat ini, kau tidak perlu mengundurkan diri seperti ini." Kata Seijuurou yang masih memasang nada dinginnya.

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya dan akhirnya ia pun ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Seijuurou.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Aku memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk…." Belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ponsel Seijuurou bordering.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kuroko, Seijuurou pun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Seijuurou di sini."

"_Seijuurou-sama, saya mendapatkan kabar buruk untuk anda. Yoshio-sama mengalami kecelakaan besar dalam perjalanannya menuju Tokyo. Saat ini Yoshio-sama sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang juga." _Ujar suara dari seberang.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Seijuurou mengakhiri panggilannya dan kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada Kuroko yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Itu karena kami berubah 'kan?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan dingin pada Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak memberikan komentar apapun dan hanya menatap Seijuurou dengan datar.

"Dan karena itu kau tidak menikmati basket lagi?" tanya Seijuurou untuk sekali lagi, remaja itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Kuroko yang masih terkejut dengan kalimat pemuda itu.

Seijuurou meletakkan tangan kanannya pada bahu Kuroko, ditatapnya pemuda yang bertubuh kecil darinya itu untuk beberapa saat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kuroko pun ia sudah bisa menebak mengapa Kuroko ingin mengundurkan diri. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melepaskan Kuroko begitu saja, namun saat ini Seijuurou tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi.

"Berarti ini adalah perpisahan di antara kita, Tetsuya. Semuanya adalah keputusanmu." Gumam Seijuurou di telinga Kuroko, membuat kedua mata Kuroko membulat dan ia pun membeku di tempat.

Dan saat ia pun tersadar lagi, Seijuurou sudah meninggalkannya di ruangan itu seorang diri. Pemuda berambut merah itu membuat satu kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya, melepaskan Kuroko Tetsuya dari jeratannya adalah sebuah kesalahan pertama yang ia lakukan.

Dengan langkah cepat Seijuurou menuju ke arah mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan sekolahnya, menunggu dirinya dan mengantarkannya di rumah sakit tempat ayahnya dirawat. Dan begitu Seijuurou masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana ayahnya di rawat, ia bisa melihat wajah ayahnya untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini terlihat begitu damai.

"Seijuurou, mendekatlah!" Pinta sang ayah yang perlahan-lahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Seijuurou pun akhirnya mau tidak mau mendekat ke samping tempat tidur sang ayah dan duduk di atas kursi yang disediakan di sana.

"Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihatmu, Seijuurou, aku bisa merasakan waktuku tidak lama lagi untuk menyusul ibumu di sana." Senyuman getir muncul di wajah ayah Seijuurou. "Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas apa yang aku lakukan padamu selama ini, Seijuurou. Kematian ibumu terlalu berat untukku, sehingga melihatmu saja mengingatkanku padanya. Mungkin caraku ini salah, harusnya aku tidak menelantarkanmu seperti ini tapi apapun yang telah terjadi tidak bisa kita tarik lagi."

Akashi Yoshio yang terbaring tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit pun tersenyum kecil pada Seijuurou yang masih menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak berharap kau bisa memaafkanku detik ini juga, Seijuurou, tapi aku harap kau mau mencoba memaafkanku. Selama ini aku melihatmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu, Seijuurou, dan harus kukatakan kalau aku sangat bangga padamu. Kau benar-benar putera kebanggaan kami berdua." Ujar Yoshio lagi. "Sepeninggalku nanti, kau adalah kepala keluarga Akashi yang baru. Yukiya dan perusahaan akan kuserahkan padamu, Seijuurou."

Seijuurou memejamkan kedua matanya setelah mendengar semuanya namun ia masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya saja senyuman dari sang ayah sedikit demi sedikit mampu menembus hatinya yang beku seperti es.

"Seperti kata ibumu, Seijuurou, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Dan kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir dari sang ayah sebelum ia menyusul ibu Seijuurou ke alam baka. Sebuah tragedy yang pilu menyerang kehidupan Seijuurou yang masih begitu belia. Upacara pemakaman Akashi Yoshio pun berlangsung secara sederhana dan hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat terdekat, dan lagi-lagi langit pun meneteskan air matanya ketika melihat Seijuurou yang berdiri di depan pusara ayahnya seorang diri.

"Selamat tinggal, Otou-sama." Gumam Seijuurou sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kehidupan Seijuurou yang baru akan terbuka keesokan harinya. Kekelaman masa lalu akan ia tutup dalam buku memori yang tercipta di dalam otaknya.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, OC, Seirin!Akashi, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Family, Drama

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL REASON**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

"Tuan muda Akashi, kita harus segera kembali. Anda bisa sakit kalau terus berlama-lama di bawah guyuran air hujan seperti ini," ujar seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang mengenakan pakain rapi berdasi kepada seorang pemuda berambut merah itu.

Akashi Seijuurou, nama pemuda yang dimaksud oleh pemilik suara pertama hanya mengendikkan bahunya singkat, tanda kalau ia mendengarkan kalimat tersebut namun ia masih terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini. Di bawah guyuran hujan yang cukup lebat, Seijuurou hanya memberikan seringai tipis pada sang _butler _yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya, bahkan di bawah guyuran hujan lebat seperti ini.

Kemeja putih dengan dasi yang telah dikendurkan itu terlihat begitu lengket dengan tubuh Seijuurou yang basah, sementara itu rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala juga begitu menempel pada kulit kepalanya. Meskipun berada di bawah guyuran hujan sejak satu jam yang lalu, sosok wibawa yang dimiliki oleh Akashi Seijuurou tidaklah pudar begitu saja, malahan guyuran air yang berasal dari langit semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti benda terlarang dalam benak manusia, begitu elegan dan misterius namun begitu menggoda manusia untuk mendekatinya.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dulu, Tanaka. Kalau aku selesai menjernihkan pikiran aku akan menyusulmu." Kata Seijuurou, suaranya begitu dingin layaknya sebuah es.

"Ta…"

"Apa kau membantah perkataanku, Tanaka?" kalimat singkat dari Seijuurou serta ditambah dengan tatapan dari mata kirinya tersebut membuat tubuh sang _butler _membeku di tempat.

"Ti-tidak, Akashi-sama."

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampan Akashi Seijuurou, sosoknya yang dingin tidak memperbaiki suasana di antara mereka, malah menambah suasana yang begitu mencekam akibat _mood_nya yang tidak bagus saat ini.

"Bagus, cepatlah pergi! Pastikan Yukiya tidak mengetahui di mana aku sekarang ini." Suara yang kalem dengan tatapan mata mengancam itu memaksa _buttler _dari keluarga Akashi yang bernama Tanaka mengangguk, sedikit pasrah dan takut.

Melihat semua itu rasa sadis yang Seijuurou miliki semakin berada dalam puncaknya, ia mengisyaratkan _buttler_nya itu segera pergi sekarang hanya dengan satu tatapan selanjutnya, dan tidak lama kemudian tubuh besar sang _butler _pun pergi dari hadapan Seijuurou saat ini, meninggalkan sang tuan muda Akashi sendirian di bawah guyuran hujan.

Seijuurou menyandarkan pundaknya pada sandaran bangku panjang yang saat ini tengah ia duduki, membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur hujan sejak satu jam yang lalu setelah pemakaman sang ayah selesai digelar. Sosoknya yang tenang sama sekali tidak menampakkan kesedihan, bahkan kematian sang ayah yang kali ini memberinya status sebagai anak yatim piatu dan kepala keluarga Akashi pun tidak mengganggu dirinya sedikit pun. Semua itu sudah Seijuurou prediksikan sebelumnya, cepat atau lambat ia akan diangkat sebagai kepala keluarga Akashi namun ia tidak menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi secepat itu.

Pemuda itu tidak menyesali apa yang terjadi, bahkan ia tidak menyalahkan takdir yang berlaku begitu kejam padanya, semuanya Seijuurou terima dengan tangan terbuka. Semua sudah terprediksi dan ia tinggal menjalaninya, bahkan rencana selanjutnya pun sudah Seijuurou pikirkan matang-matang di dalam otaknya yang terkenal jenius tersebut.

"Meski mereka mengatakan hidup itu tidak bisa diprediksi, tapi dengan mata _emperor _yang aku miliki, tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku lihat." Gumam Seijuurou pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati guyuran air hujan yang begitu dingin menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Ia membayangkan air itu adalah air yang mampu melunturkan segala kelemahan yang ia miliki, mulai dari kenangan yang buruk sampai hal-hal sepele yang ada dalam hidupnya. Pada menit berikutnya Seijuurou membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia menatap nanar kehidupan yang ada di hadapannya dengan senyum miris di wajah tampannya. Merasa kalau dirinya sudah cukup membiarkan tubuhnya berada di bawah guyuran hujan sore itu, Seijuurou pun akhirnya beranjak dari bangku panjang yang telah menjadi tempat duduknya selama satu jam penuh, ia pun mengambil jas hitam yang ada di sampingnya dan menyampirkannya di atas bahu kanannya sembari ia pegangi.

Menatap sekali lagi ke arah danau biru yang terguyur hujan di hadapannya itu untuk terakhir kalinya, Seijuurou pun membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan bangku panjang di hadapan danau sendirian.

* * *

**Lima Bulan Kemudian**

Layaknya semalam kemarin tidak terjadi hujan badai yang besar, matahari pun bersinar begitu cerianya pada pagi hari ini, memberikan sinar yang hangat menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Sinar matahari yang hangat itu serasa mengusir rasa kelam yang terjadi pada kemarin dan malam harinya, tidak menyisakan rasa suram akibat hujan yang mengguyur deras kota metropolitan tersebut.

Bahkan sinar matahari yang bersinar hangat tersebut juga memberikan efek positif pada sebuah manor besar yang terletak di kota Tokyo, manor itu adalah satu-satunya manor terbesar yang berdiri di kawasan elit dan asri di daerah Tokyo. Bisa dilihat dari besarnya manor tersebut, orang-orang pasti memprediksikan kalau pemilik manor besar itu adalah orang yang kaya raya dan pengusaha yang sukses. Mereka semua tidak akan ada yang menduga kalau ternyata pemilik manor terbesar di kawasan itu hanyalah seorang anak yang baru menginjak usia 15 tahun, sungguh kenyataan yang mengejutkan namun itulah adanya.

Suara tawa mungil terdengar dari dalam manor besar keluarga Akashi tersebut, suara itu terdengar begitu merdu dan penuh akan keceriaan yang sangat jarang terdengar dari dalam manor tersebut. Pemilik suara tawa mungil itu adalah seorang balita berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang berusia tidak lebih dari tiga tahun, balita itu sangat manis dengan rambut merah menyala dan sepasang mata berwarna biru sapphire yang cerah. Akashi Yukiya, nama balita manis tersebut, namun ia lebih sering dipanggil Yuki ketimbang nama panjangnya, kecuali oleh kakak tercintanya tentunya.

Kegiatan di pagi itu berjalan seperti biasa, para pelayang yang bertugas untuk mengurus Yuki di pagi hari hanya akan bisa melihat dengan pasrah pada sang tuan muda. Pasalnya Yuki ini sangat susah untuk dibangunkan, dan akan sedikit rewel bila bukan kakaknya sendiri yang melakukannya. Pernah seorang pelayan yang bertugas mengurus Yuki nekat untuk membangunkannya, yang ada pelayan itu malah mendapatkan efek tangis dari sang tuan muda, dan akibatnya sang kepala keluarga Akashi yang tidak lain adalah Akashi Seijuurou langsung menghukum pelayan tersebut. Namun pagi ini kelihatannya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, ketika sang pelayang masuk ke dalam kamar Yuki, bukannya ia melihat Yuki yang masih terlelap di balik selimut tebalnya, ia malah melihat balita manis itu sibuk menatap dunia luar dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Namun bukan hanya pemandangan manis itu yang membuat sang pelayang terkejut, tidak…bukan itu saja. Ia menemukan sosok yang lebih besar dari Yuki masih terlelap di sana, seorang pemuda yang tidak lebih berusia 15 tahun dan berambut merah menyala itu tidur di atas tempat tidur Yuki dengan lengan kirinya memeluk pinggang mungil sang balita.

Iya, pemuda itu tidak lain adalah Akashi Seijuurou sendiri, dan kenapa sang kepala keluarga tertidur di kamar Yuki pun masih membuat sang pelayang yang menemukan keduanya merasa penasaran dan juga canggung seperti biasanya.

"Kalau kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain memperhatikanku di sini, kusarankan kau segera menyiapkan bak mandi di kamar mandi sebelum aku mengambil tindakan tegas," sebuah suara yang begitu mereka kenal tiba-tiba terdengar.

Sepasang mata milik pelayan itu langsung terbelalak lebar ketika ia melihat sepasang mata heterokrom milik majikannya menatapnya dengan tajam, dan tatapan itu tidak hanya sekedar mengancam saja, tapi ia tahu kalau Seijuurou akan melakukan apa yang ia ucapkan tersebut.

"B-baiklah, Akashi-sama," jawab si pelayan dengan sedikit gelagapan, merasa takut dengan tatapan dari Seijuurou.

"Bagus. Cepat pergi kalau begitu!" Seijuurou tidak perlu meninggikan nada bicaranya, sebab dengan nada biasa saja hal itu sudah mampu mengusir sang pelayan untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sei-nii," sapa sebuah suara yang begitu ceria dari samping Seijuurou.

Kedua mata heterokrom itu langsung melihat ke samping dan mereka pun bertatapan dengan sepasang mata sejernih kristal milik Yuki, begitu indah namun sangat terlarang.

"Selamat pagi, Yukiya, aku harap keberadaanku di sini tidak mengganggu tidurmu," Kata Seijuurou dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya.

Balita yang baru menginjak usia tiga tahun itu langsung menggeleng pelan, ia tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan kakaknya, malah sebaliknya kalau ada yang bertanya pada Yuki. Yuki sangat senang mendapati sang kakak memilih untuk tidur di sebelahnya selama semalaman penuh, pikiran kanak-kanaknya mengatakan kalau dengan begini ia akan bisa lebih dekat dengan Sei-nii-nya.

"Sama sekali tidak," Ujar Yuki dengan ceria, ia langsung membaringkan tubuh kecilnya di samping Seijuurou dengan menggunakan bahu sang kakak sebagai bantal. "Aku senang sekali Sei-nii mau menghabiskan waktu dengan Yuki."

Membelai rambut lembut berwarna merah milik adiknya itu, Seijuurou mengangguk kecil, "Dan aku juga sama senangnya dengan Yukiya. Nah, sekarang waktunya kita mandi."

Yuki menengok ke samping dan bibirnya pun langsung membentuk sebuah kerucut kecil, ia paling tidak suka mandi di pagi hari, rasanya begitu dingin dan Yuki tidak suka dingin. Namun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mandi pagi bila Seijuurou adalah orang yang memandikannya, bahkan Yuki sangat menyukai itu.

"Yuki tidak mau pakai air dingin," ujar Yuki dengan suara imutnya, membuat Seijuurou tertawa kecil. "Dingin….Yuki tidak suka."

Pemuda yang berusia 15 tahun itu pun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur tersebut, ia menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran tempat tidur di belakangnya sebelum membawa sang adik untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Kita akan menggunakan air hangat, Yukiya, kau tidak akan kedinginan karena itu." Kata Seijuurou dengan lembut.

"Janji?" tanya Yuki, ia mengacungkan jari kelingking kanannya ke arah sang kakak.

Geli rasanya melihat wajah lugu milik balita itu, terlebih dengan acungan jari kelingking yang mengajak seorang Akashi Seijuurou berjanji padanya untuk tidak memandikan seorang Yuki dengan air dingin, tanpa memudarkan senyumannya pun Seijuurou langsung menyambut uluran jari kelingking itu dengan miliknya, menautkan keduanya menjadi satu.

"Aku berjanji pada Yukiya," Gumam Seijuurou dengan lembut, membuat sang adik tersenyum dengan lebar dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Mendapatkan berat yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat Seijuurou terdorong sedikit, tapi tidaklah terlalu parah sebab ia sudah bersandar di sana. "Nah, ayo kita mandi!"

"Yay, mandi!"

Melihat pemandangan yang menggemaskan itu mau tidak mau Seijuurou mengeluarkan tawa kecil, ia menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang terlihat sangat lembut, sebuah tatapan yang hanya ia berikan kepada Yuki, ibunya, ayahnya, dan tentu saja kepada mantan pemain bayangan itu. Seijuurou menghela nafas kecil, kedua matanya langsung beralih dari sosok Yuki yang masih gembira dengan ajakannya ke arah pemandangan luar jendela yang terpampang di sana.

Hampir setengah tahun setelah kematian sang ayah kehidupan Seijuurou berubah secara drastis lagi. Kematian ayahnya tentu menyisakan duka yang mendalam di hati Seijuurou, tidak peduli kalau sang ayah terus berlaku dingin kepadanya semenjak kematian sang ibu, tapi mau bagaimana pun juga sang ayah adalah ayahnya sendiri, orang yang bertanggung jawab membawa Seijuurou dan Yuki untuk lahir ke dunia ini, seseorang yang meminta maaf kepada Seijuurou dalam detik-detik terakhirnya sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk selama-lamanya. Ayahnya mungkin brengsek, tapi Seijuurou menghormatinya.

Sehari setelah kematian sang ayah, pengacara ayah Seijuurou langsung membacakan surat wasiat milik sang ayah di hadapan para anggota keluarga Akashi yang lainnya. Acara kecil itu hanya dihadiri oleh Seijuurou, sang pengacara, dan beberapa paman serta bibirnya yang berasal dari pihak sang ayah. Acara pembacaan surat wasiat yang awalnya berjalan dengan lancar dan hening langsung berubah menjadi mencekam saat sang pengacara mengumumkan kalau Seijuurou akan diangkat sebagai kepala keluarga yang baru, dan semua harta kekayaan serta perusahaan yang berada di bawah keluarga Akashi (jumlahnya tidaklah kecil, namun sebaliknya) jatuh di tangan Seijuurou, sesuai dengan isi surat wasiat sang ayah. Dan detik itu juga seorang Akashi Seijuurou, seorang yatim piatu yang berusia 15 tahun itu langsung menjadi orang nomor satu di dunia perindustrian yang ada di Jepang, dan ia langsung dinobatkan sebagai kepala keluarga. Tentu saja hal ini tidak disetujui oleh kerabatnya yang lain, mereka mengatakan kalau Seijuurou masih kecil dan tidak akan mampu untuk memimpin beberapa perusahaan yang besar, namun satu kalimat dari Seijuurou pun langsung membungkam mereka.

"_Mungkin aku baru berusia 15 tahun dan di hadapan kalian aku terlihat tidak begitu kompeten, tapi perlu kalian ketahui kalau aku mampu memimpin perusahaan, bagaimana pun juga aku adalah salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan sewaktu Otou-sama masih hidup. Apa kalian meragukanku?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan lantang namun nadanya terdengar begitu dingin, saat tidak ada yang menyela ia pun mengeluarkan seringai dingin. "Bagus, kalian menyadari tempat kalian rupanya."_

Kalau teringat apa yang ia katakan waktu itu pada paman dan bibinya, rasanya Seijuurou ingin tertawa, dan karena itulah mereka semua jadi membenci Seijuurou dan tentu saja berusaha untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan remaja berambut merah itu.

_Kalau saja Otou-sama masih hidup, aku dan Yukiya pasti akan kembali ke Kyoto untuk tinggal di sana, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Tokyo. _Pikir Seijuurou seraya menatap langit biru, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir bayangan-bayangan yang tidak penting dari dalam benanya.

Kesibukannya untuk mengurus perusahaan utama memang mengharuskan Seijuurou untuk terus berada di Tokyo, dan ia pun merasa bersyukur karena waktu pengambil alihan kekuasaan itu Seijuurou telah menyelesaikan sekolah menengah pertamanya dan masih berada di dalam waktu liburan, namun bagaimana dengan sekarang? Terlebih bila mengingat hari ini ia harus masuk ke dalam sekolah menengah atas, Seijuurou merasa tidak ingin bangkit dari tempat tidur Yuki yang lembut.

Karena hal itulah seorang Akashi Seijuurou harus melanjutkan belajarnya di kota Tokyo, dan tidak sembarang sekolah yang ia pilih, tapi sekolah yang akan menjadi tempat belajarnya selama tiga tahun kedepan tidak lain adalah SMA Seirin, tempat di mana Kuroko Tetsuya akan bersekolah di sana seperti apa yang telah Seijuurou prediksikan.

"Sei-nii… Sei-nii, ayo kita mandi!" Sebuah tarikan kecil pada kaos yang Seijuurou kenakan langsung membuyarkan lamunannya, membuat remaja itu menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sang adik tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Baiklah, Yukiya," ujar Seijuurou, dengan gerakan sigap Seijuurou langsung menggendong Yuki dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sepertinya kehidupan Akashi Seijuurou di Seirin akan terasa lebih menarik setelah ini, guratan pena takdir yang telah menulis nasib Seijuurou pun rasanya telah berbelok 180 derajat lebih jauh dari semestinya. Seijuurou tentu sudah memikirkan skenario bila dirinya dan Kuroko akan bertemu lagi nanti, namun ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin keduanya bisa seakur dulu, apalagi beberapa bulan yang lalu Kuroko pernah mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidak ingin melihat Seijuurou lagi. Tapi pikiran-pikiran itu saat ini ia dorong jauh-jauh, sebab terlalu ada banyak hal yang Seijuurou pikirkan. Beberapa di antaranya adalah mengurus Yuki, bagaimana bisa bertahan dari tekanan-tekanan kerabatnya yang ingin menggulingkannya (bahkan ada yang berniat membunuhnya), sampai cara Seijuurou bertahan diri sebagai kepala keluarga sekaligus tulang punggung di keluarga kecilnya. Terlalu banyak yang ada di dalam pikiran seorang Akashi Seijuurou saat ini.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


End file.
